


Of Hanged Men and Monsters

by TheRuski



Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Camping, I Don't Even Know, If Roach could talk this would go much faster, M/M, Monsters, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, shishkabobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRuski/pseuds/TheRuski
Summary: Jaskier can hunt down some dinner right?That seems innocent enough.... until it isn't anymore.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Of Geralt and Jaskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596841
Comments: 12
Kudos: 347





	Of Hanged Men and Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Fan Fic, lets Goooo!  
> Want to comment something useful? Go ahead! Ill try and improve upon my writing.  
> I'm sure I have their character types a bit misconstrued but oh well.  
> Yes i'm aware I probably type like Helen Keller, (Blind and Deaf).  
> Yes i'm aware some of my contractions are not done properly.  
> Yes i'm aware I use commas like it's tax refund season.

The tall dead oaks, and spruces, creeked in the nights embrace. A light breeze shuffling what few dead branches remained upon the trees. This was a dark and dead forest and would remain so until the end of time. While it would always remain an eeirily shell of a once vibrant landscape, winters descent onto the landscape made it far spookier than it needed to be. The forest had seen many a thing from springtime nuptuals in its prime, to the slaughter of man by Nilfgaurdian forces in its current state. The one thing this forest had never seen in any of its various states was this. A bard strung up into the air,wailing for release, by a snare trap.

***********************

"Geralt!" jaskier yelled into the cold.

"GEEERRRALLLTTT!" Jaskier screamed once more.

No response.

This had been Jaskiers fault, in it's entirety. Geralt had warned Jaskier against leaving the small camp site that he had built. Citing the many Nightwraiths, they had been hired to kill, that lurked about. Jaskier being himself only listened when it suited him, and seeing as they had been traveling all day, he wasn't in the mood to be lectured by Geralt. So when Geralt had left camp to scout the snowy forest floor for the Nightwraiths, Jaskier had wandered off to see if he could find something hiberating he could easily kill, and bring back with him. 

Jaskier had found a small den of rabbits nestled under the roots of a rather large oak tree, however when he had attempted to fish his knife into the hole to pierce one of the hares, they had all fled out in different directions.  
The bard ran after the closest hare that darted past him. He chased it up over a snowy hill. He barreled down the other side, hopping over barely visible logs and tripping over hidden rocks. All the while yelling that the hare would find itself in his stomach and Geralts. 

At one point, Jaskier caught up to the hare and lunged forward to stab it. Not only did he miss completely, but in fact he had fumbled the blade into piercing his own hand. It was a complete spectacle. Jaskier, half burried in a snow drift blood seeping out of his hand into the fresh snow, flaililing around to get unstuck.

Eventually Jaskier had gotten Himself unstuck. He winced at the pain his stabbed hand held. looking it over, it appeared the Knife had not torn into any ligaments thankfully but had pierced the fatty flesh on the lower left side of his palm. Jaskier looked around for the sharp instrument that had caused his hands untimely injury. No such luck, the blade must have landed somewhere out of sight and gone until the spring thaws. Oh Geralt would have a field day with telling him off for loosing the 3rd knife he had been given, and laughing at him for not being able to catch a simple hare. How was it his fault that he didn't have superhuman senses and speed?

So begrudingly, Jaskier stomped his way back towards, what he assumed was camp.  
This is when he at some point stepped into a Snare trap, that hoisted him far above the ground by one of his legs. He should have seen the faint circle dipped into the snow.  
So here he was, Witcherless, cold, and knifeless. completely and utterly stuck.  
"GERALT, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, PLEASE HELP!" Jaskier bellowed out.  
Still no response. Great.

He stayed there motionless and ashamed for a while, until he noticed his body tingling.  
Jaskier was getting light headed as all the blood was pooling in his head. This was the end. There was no hope. He would perish at the hand of winter, stuck far above the ground swaying in the wind. Or the talons of vultures... they were still out at this time of the year... right?

Eventually the lightheadedness overtook jaskier and he drifted off into a comatose state. It would be hours before jaskier stirred.

***********************

In the meantime Geralt was on the Hunt for the Nightwraiths, he knew there were reports of a few stragglers that hadn't quite died off from the harsh winter's cold. No matter, he would find them and kill them before they could bring harm to nearby towns or passersby. Plus he needed the gold so there was that too. As he meandered through the forest looking for any visible tracks, he happened upon the field, he and Jaskier upon roach had crossed, to get to the forest. Ugh He had backtracked. As he was about to leave, Geralt noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was large and brown. Geralt Instinctively grabbed onto this sword and sprinted for it. not more than a second later had Geralt caught up to the moving object. It was a large Stag. Why it was awake and out during this time and season was of no thought to him. He plunged his sword through the animal's chest. Blood poured from the fat creature. Jaskier and he would eat good tonight. Geralt could hunt the Nightwraiths tomorrow he was more hungry than anything else.

So Geralt dragged the Stag back to camp, tossing it in front of the fire. Geralt looked around for Jaskier. No sign of the bard. Perhaps he was relieving his bowels somewhere a bit aways. That seemed a reasonable explanation. So Geralt paid no attention. He grabbed the Tent supplies from one of Roaches saddlebags and began to pitch tent. When he was finished, he tossed his and Jaskiers clothing bags into the tent, aswell as a few fur pelts to sleep on. Looking around he still did not see that bard. Ugh he would have to go find him. Again. Just like Jaskier to completely ignore any and all rules given to him for his safety. 

Geralt yanked his sword from the stags lifeless corpse, huffed, and walked into the deepening snow filled forest.

***********************

Still Night time, and yet somehow even darker. all he could see were dead tree trunks and the pristine white snow. Geralt had obviously not trekked by here yet. Jaskier shook his leg to see if the cold had brittled whatever rope held him so steadfast. No such luck.  
After a few more minutes of struggling Jaskier could hear another, softer sound added to the forest's ambiance. An owl hooting, the wind blowing, and.... The crunching of snow?!

Oh he was saved! Geralt had finally come for him!

"GERALT!" He yelled

"I'm up here!

"Please tell me youve made quick work of your hunt!"

Silence.

"I know youre doing youre usual brooding, but I would appreciate the conversation."

Still more silence.

"Geralt?"

Perhaps the crunching he had heard was one of the hares he so stupidly assumed he could kill. Jaskier sighed. Stupid hares. All of a sudden Jaskier heard the sound of something on wood. A scratching sound. Almost as if someone was climbing the tree the bard was suspended from. It had to be Geralt! Jaskier struggled against the rope furiously. Expecting to be cut down soon. 

"Geralt im sorry, I was trying to hunt dinner.... I know you said not to leave bu-"

Jaskiers movement had rotated him back to facing the tree. He could see just what was in the tree reaching for him. Not Geralt. Hell he would have preferred Yennifer over what he saw clinging to the side of the tree, arm outstretched. It was a Nightwraith.  
Jaskier Screamed a high pitched scream.

"NO NO NO!"

"DONT TOUCH ME!"

Jaskier wiggled harder in the air.

The Nightwraith screeched at Jaskier. Arm outstretched, claws extended. It was angry. It was visceral. It had been a long winter so far and this Nightwraith looked HUNGRY. 

"EEIIEEEEEIIEEEE" jaskier squeaked as the nightwraiths claws inched closer to his face.

Jaskier tried to batt at the wraiths arm to no avail. Jaskier looked down, to see even if he managed to get free, what he would land on. What he saw was just as bad as the day he had been shunned from Geralts side on the mountainside with the dragons. There were two more Nightwraiths just standing there, arms outstretched too, looking at Jaskier dangle. From finding dinner to be coming dinner, Jaskier really had the worst luck. And to think nobody would be able to chronicle his last moments. to tell the tale of the Witchers bard, who ended up dead at the hands of some Nightwraiths as opposed to the witcher himself.

Jaskier had little time to mourn his impending songless death when around a tree came Geralt. Huffing and trudging through the snow. His saviour. Geralt almost looked pretty with the way his eyes shone through the darkness. Hair as ashen and silver as ever, reflecting moonlight. What a sight. Wait.... Moonlight. Hadn't Geralt said something about Nightwraiths and moonlight? Damn he should pay more attention to Geralt rather than just staring at him, looking over his chiseled and defined features. Listfully and longingly staring. Thats what Jaskier did most when it came to Geralt, that or bathe him. It didn't matter now. now was the time for action.

"GERALT, SOMETHING, SOMETHING, MOONLIGHT"

Geralt held his sword up defensively. As he did so, the Nightwraith in the tree reflected what moonlight it could and sent it blindingly towards Geralt. Luckilly Geralt in his infinite wisdom reflected it back at the monster in the tree. Blinding it and sending it clawing at its eyes, as it fell from the tree.

"Take that you foul being!" Jaskier cackled. 

Geralt groaned as he started his run forward. 

The now three Night wraiths on the ground, shreiked a deafening sound as they extended their claws, and watched Geralt run towards them. Geralt was Fast with his movments as he ran through the snow. No mortal man could take up the mass Geralt held and moved so quickly. Geralt rappidly approched the nearest Nightwraith, sliding past it on his knees, cutting its side open with his silver sword. 

"EEEEIIIIIIIAACCCHHH" the Nightwraith screamed in pain, dark ooze coming from it's side.

Geralt still in motion took up from his knees and sprinted towards the tree. Once close enough Geralt ran up the trunk of the tree, manouvering his sword into place, backflipping off of it. Geralt soared through the air until he landed in front of the previously wounded Nightwraith. He slashed at the monstrosity. Dark ooze spurting from its neck as its body and head seperated. 

"Thats for trying to take a bite out of me!" Jaskied holloerd down from the snare.

"Shut up Jaskier, This is your fault." Geralt barked.

Jaskier crossed his arms. How dare Geralt be angry with him. He had "Almost" caught dinner.

The now Two left Nightwraiths screeched and bolted for Geralt. He was ready for them.

The first, had Geralts sword driven through it with a sickening squishing sound, impaling it but not killing it. The second Wraith, who had previously been blinded, ran past Geralt and tripped over a root. The first Wraith was killed by Geralt pulling up heavily on his sword, severing the monster in half from the waist up. The second Wraith, now Writing in the snow had a heavy boot placed on its neck. Still screeching the Wraith clawed at Geralts leg. Geralt Growled loudly and looked up at jaskier. Jaskier sheepishly looked back. Not taking his eyes off of Jaskier, Geralt pushed his boot down hard and fast into the Wraiths throat. The crunching sound was loud and heavy, shortly followed up by the sound of the wraith choking on its own blood.

"Ok youre not happy I get it" Jaskier snapped at Geralt 

Geralt Grunted loudly, as he sent a dagger flying into the tree trunk that held Jaskier far above the ground. The dagger snapped the rope tied to the tree and jaskier plumeted to the earth. He had expected to fall at some point and braced for impact.  
The impact never came. He fell into solid and heavy arms. Geralts arms.

Jaskier looked up at geralt to gauge if his face matched his attitude. It didn't.  
Behind the anger that was so clearly displayed on Geralts face, there was a tinge of worry behind his eyes. He looked as if he had been angrily and worryingly looking for jaskier for some time. But it took a trained eye to see any of this beyond Geralts huffing and puffing.

"Awe I missed you too Geralt."

Jaskier put a hand to Geralts cheek and smiled.

Geralt dropped Jaskier into the snow. 

***********************

It was a long trek back to the camp site. Jaskier had assumed it would be a quick jaunt, it wasnt. He had wandered further away than he thought and could see why Geralt might be miffed at him. He tried to keep pace with Geralt but found it to be harder than he imagined. Geralt could easily step through the high snow whilst Jaskier was already practicly neck deep. Stupid Witchers, Jaskier thought to himself. When they finally appeared back at the camp site Jaskier noticed that along with the Tent finally being pitched Geralt had also had time to find, A FULL STAG?!

"What.... where.... how" Jaskier sputtered.

Geralt Grunted.

"Where did you find a stag?" 

Geralt motioned behind the tent, towards the field, they had crossed to venture into the woods.

"That still makes no sense, Stags shouldn't even be out this late into winter..." Jaskier stated as he sat down in front of the fire.

"Probably the Nightwraiths pushed it out of hibernation" Geralt said as he knelt down to strip the stag of its skin.

"Wait... did you go hunting instead of finding the Nightwraiths like you said you were going to?!"

"I spotted this shortly after I left jaskier." 

"Figured they wouldnt attack you while you had access to fire"

Geralt looked up and frowned at Jaskier.

"Oh..." Jaskier said.

Geralt pulled pieces of flesh from the Stag, pushed a stick through it, and handed it to Jaskier.

"For you"

"Thanks" Jaskier said, taking the shiskabob.

Geralt pulled a few more pieces from the stags lifeless corpse and pushed them onto a larger more full stick. He then proceeded to walk over and sit by Jaskier.

"You're roasting it wrong." he mumbled after a while.

Jaskier just blinked at him.

Geralt grunted and grabbed Jaskiers stick. He then proceded to hold his and Jaskiers meals far further into the fire, slowly twiddling the sticks in his hands to cook the meat evenly.

"Dosent that hurt?" Jaskier asked.

Geralt shook his head.

"It looks like it would get uncomfortably hot, I wouldnt want my hands getting so close..."

Jaskier turned to put his back against the fire to evenly warm himself.

He looked at his hands.

"oh right. This. Huh."

Jaskier held his hand up to Geralt.

Jaskiers hand was bleeding... Alot...How long had his hand been...

Jaskiers eyes rolled up into his head and he flopped backwards into the fire.

Geralt dropped the food into the fire and grabbed onto Jaskier yanking him out.

***********************

"Damnit Jaskier" Geralt said as he lightly slapped the bard.

"Wake up" Geralt slapped him again.

Jaskier could smell his charred hair before he opened his eyes.

"Wake up or you sleep outside the tent" Geralts breath was hot against Jaskiers ear.

Jaskier opened his eyes and saw Geralt on all fours over top him.

"uh, hi." Jaskier peeped out

"Does it hurt" Geralt asked pulling the bards hand up to his face.

Jaskier flexed his hand to which he felt the slightest amount of pain.

"Not really... But it does feel slimy... what did you do with my hand..."

Geralt rolled his eyes and held up a bottle of healing salve.

"Oh, that makes more sense now...." Jaskier grinned slightly.

"Barely a cut" Geralt stated, moving off of Jaskier and tossing the bottle aside.

"maybe to you, but to me that could have ended my lute playing days!" Jaskier playfully stated.

A Shishkabob plopped down on Jaskiers chest.

"I had to make more. You caused me to drop the first pair."

Jaskier picked up the meat stick, looked it over, and took a bite. Bland and chewy.

"Yummy..." Jaskier managed to say between chews.

"How long was I on fire for? jaskier asked.

Geralt shook his head.

"You know I wouldn't actually let you burn...." he grunted.

"So then a few secconds then?" jaskier laughed

"Your head never touched the coals"

Jaskier sat up and looked at Geralt who was chowing down on round two of StagKabobs. 

"Then whys my hair charred?" he nudged the Witcher.

"Hair burns fastest"

"as opposed to what?" jaskier asked.

Geralt held up his hand, which was obviously red and slightly burned from catching Jaskiers fainting into the fire.

"Sorry..." Jaskier felt guilty, he had caused so much mayhem in one night.

Geralt Ran his fingers through the bards mostly intact mane. His hair was chestnut brown and soft as silk. He took a handful of it and slowly let it fall though his fingers.

"You think it will be ok? Ive got a-lot of performances that require my luscious locks be burn free!" jaskier winked and made a playful grab for the Witchers hair.

Geralt nipped at him, shrugged and continued eating.

***********************

The fires former roar had crawled to a slow burn and Jaskier was getting sleepy. What food had been scavenged from the stag was already put away in their saddle bags and the rest of the stag had been gracefully slung far into the forest. Jaskier decided it was time to head inside the tent.

Geralt was already in the tent Meditating when Jaskier crawled in. Jaskier, knowing how testy Geralt could be when interrupted, crawed quietly over to the furs they had laid out. quietly Jaskier began removing un-nessicary layers and putting them aside. Finally with nothing on but a pair of his trousers he reached for his bag, to grab some sleep wares. Jaskier made a face and rummaged through his bag. Thats when he realised some of his outfits were missing. 

Who would have had the time to steal outfits from him he wondered. Was it the last Inn they had stayed in with the rude innkeep? No, that was weeks ago. Why would they steal his sleep ware too? His colorful bardic outfits would surely fetch a pretty penny, why not take those instead. He couldnt figure it out.He needed something to sleep in though. So looking at Geralt, who was still stoic and solidly meditating, Jaskier slowly reached for Geralts bag. No reaction. Jaskier pulled out one of Geralts less worn Tunics. Still No reaction from Geralt. He slipped it on, expecting a hand to snatch it off of him. No such thing happened. Huh, maybe Jaskier was able to get one past Geralt. Mybe the Witchers senses weren't so sharp. This was never the case, Geralt always knew when Jaskier would borrow something from him, and when he would return it. Geralt was no fool, this was how he wanted it to be.

Jaskier layed down and wrapped a fur overhimself. He looked back at Geralt, eyes washing over his lone gaurdian. He had always fancied Geralt as a friend, but recently something had changed. He was no longer just a bodygaurd, or even just a muse for his songs. He had become something else, and by the way they slept together whenever the situation arose, he knew it wasn't something simply platonic. Was it just him or had Geralt become more protective, More feral, more possessive? He laid there a moment pondering these things. Strangely neither of them had as of yet acted upon their perceived feelings for each other. Oh well Jaskier shook his head, That was for another time. Right now he was sleepy and wanted the warm Witcher to lull him to sleep. Jaskier pulled the fur pelt over him in his entirety so as not to show what he was wearing.

" Geralt, we should probably sleep now, we have a busy day tomorrow..."

Geralt opened one eye to see jaskier obviously hiding himself under a fur pelt.

"I suppose so" his voice scratchy and deep with the energy draining from him.

So, Geralt crawled over to where Jaskier was and lifted the fur pelt to slide uderneath it too. However before he tucked himself in too, he tossed something from Jaskiers bag, out of the tent and into the fire. Jaskier would never know it, but the seemingly random disappearances of his clothes were not accidental or even thefts. What Jaskier would never see is how one of his outfits landed on the fire setting a blaze instantly, the subsequent glow flickering in Geralts maniacal eyes. Soon enough... Jaskier would wear nothing but what the Witcher chose for him, no more silly colors, no more obnoxious pheromones from the ladies Jaskier frequently flirted with, and no more useless buckles or frilly lace. 

As Jaskier lulled into sleep with the Witcher by his side, Geralt pulled Jaskier close, and scented him. Jaskier smelled of fresh smoke, The healing salve, and of course because he was wearing the Witchers tunic, him. Geralt grinned to himself drifting into a perceived light sleep. As he had smelled of Jaskier that one night weeks ago in the tub, now Jaskier would smell of him. Jaskier was his, and he had no intention of ever letting him go. He was marked by the Witchers scent and that's how it was going to be from then on out.


End file.
